The Sickness of Hatred
by Minimewtwo
Summary: Meta Knight is sent on a Mission, he arrives back three days late and something Strange is going on. Is there a Demon Beast running loose or has Meta Knights friends truley turned against him?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N  
**My First Kirby Fanfic that's based off the Anime, the characters will start getting a little strange around chapter three-four._

* * *

**The Sickness of Hatred**

**Chapter One  
Late Afternoon.**

Meta Knight walked through the halls of castle DDD in search of Sword and Blade, he made a small noise of approval as he walked out into the courtyard and saw them sparing by the fountain. Tiff, Tuff and Kirby were sitting on the grass watching them, trying to guess who would win the playful match.

"Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed happily while waving his arms above his head when he noticed Meta Knight approaching, Sword and Blade both stopped and turned to face their lord after hearing Kirby's welcoming call.

"Good afternoon Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Sword, Blade." Meta Knight greeted them before pulling his cape tighter around himself as a short gust of late Autumn wind blew by. Sword, Blade, Tiff and Tuff all said hello and Kirby gave out another happy poyo. A few seconds later Tiff and Tuff's mother Lady Like called them from a balcony. Tiff, Tuff, Kirby! Come in out of the cold, dinners ready!" She then disappeared back inside.

"Gotta go, bye Sword, bye Blade, bye Meta Knight." Tuff said as he dashed off into the castle.

"Yeah bye guys, come on Kirby." Tiff said as she took hold of one of Kirby's hands."

"Poyo." Kirby called out as he waved goodbye.

"It was good to see the two of you training." Meta Knight said after Tiff and Kirby had disappeared inside. Sword looked to Blade who merely shrugged. "Uh thank you Sir." Sword said after a few moments.

"Did you need us for something?" Blade asked as Meta Knight turned around to face them.

"Yes, the King has requested that I go on a short mission for him. I will leave before nightfall and need the two of you to do my Patrols for tonight." Meta Knight instructed them as Sword and Blade looked at each other.

"A mission Sir?" Sword said unable to keep the curiosity from his voice.

"Yes it is just to retrieve some sort of Penguin Idol Artifact. I should be back by tomorrow afternoon at the latest, make sure to protect Kirby for me while I am away." Meta Knight told the two young knights who nodded understandingly, Meta turned and walked away to prepare for his mission.

Just before sunset Meta Knight left Castle DDD and headed towards Kabu Canyon.

* * *

The Characters Names. _(Japanese and English)_

Meta Knight  
Sword - Sword Knight  
Blade- Blade Knight  
Tiff - Fumu  
Tuff - Bun  
King DeDeDe  
Escargoon - Escargon  
Sir Ebrum - Parm  
Lady Like - Memu  
Fololo - Lololo  
Falala - Lalala


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N  
**Okay I know it's not supposed to snow in popstar/Dreamland but for this fanfiction I changed it's climate so it could. Mkay? ^^_

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two

**  
Following Day.  
****Late evening.**

"I'm worried Blade, Meta Knight said he would be back this afternoon at the latest and now it's already nine thirty." Sword said to Blade as he paced their room, Blade said nothing but nodded in agreement. "He needs to get back soon, the first snow has already begun falling." Sword said as he continued pacing, Blade nodded in agreement before yawning. "We should get some sleep before the midnight patrol." Blade commented as he walked over to his bed before stretching and yawning again. "Yeah you're right Blade." Sword agreed as he walked over to his own bed, after removing his sword's scabbard and leaning it up against the wall he laid down on his bed and pulled the blankets close. He turned his head to the left and looked at Meta Knight's empty bed that was in-between him and Blade. "The room seems kinda empty without him huh Blade?" Sword asked his half asleep friend.  
"Yeah..." Blade replied before the two drifted off into sleep.

It was morning and King DeDeDe sat on his throne glaring at Sword and Blade who stood before him. "Where is Meta Knight!? He should have been back yesterday! So where is he!?" He yelled at the two young knights who were trying their best not to flinch at the assault on their ear drums. "We don't know Sire, he hasn't returned yet." Sword replied as Blade nodded, DeDeDe gave out a growl of frustration and Escargoon slided slightly to the side out of the Kings reach before the King addressed the two knights again. "Fine but until he does return you two have to do his duties aswell as your own, is that understood?!" DeDeDe shouted at them.

"Yes Sire." Both Sword and Blade replied before they both gave DeDeDe a quick bow and then rushed out of the throne room, as they did they heard DeDeDe say "Right, now let's get started on ridding ourselves of that pink pest Kirby."

Another two days passed and Meta Knight was three days overdue for returning, he slowly trudged through the fresh white snow that had fallen in Kabu canyon until he reached the Great Kabu himself. "Good afternoon Kabu." Meta Knight said as he stopped for a quick break so he could catch his breath. "What do you want?" Kabu asked angrily.

"Nothing." Meta Knight replied slightly taken aback by Kabus abrupt manner.

"Then leave." Kabu answered as angrily as before.

"What? Kabu is something wrong?" Meta Knight asked as he stepped towards Kabu.

"I said leave!" Kabu boomed even angrier, Meta Knight stood still for a few more seconds before leaving without another word, his cape wrapped tightly around himself and his eyes colour clearly showing his confusion.

* * *

The Characters Names. _(Japanese and English) _

Meta Knight  
Sword - Sword Knight  
Blade- Blade Knight  
Tiff - Fumu  
Tuff - Bun  
King DeDeDe  
Escargoon - Escargon  
Sir Ebrum - Parm  
Lady Like - Memu  
Fololo - Lololo  
Falala - Lalala


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N  
**Okay for those of you who don't know, a scabbard is what a sword is kept in you know like Swords white one and Blades browny red one._

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Late Afternoon - Early Evening.**

Meta Knight entered the castle and instead of reporting to the king he headed for his, Swords and Blades bedroom.  
Upon opening the door Meta Knight saw Sword and Blade both sitting on the floor fast asleep leaning against each others backs. Meta Knight's eyes flickered red in a brief second of anger before he shut the door and began walking to the throne room, he wanted to know what the king had done to make his two followers so exhausted.

Meta Knight stormed into the throne room and stood before the king who looked very angry. _'something is not right.'_ Meta Knight thought to himself. "Meta Knight! You're late!" DeDeDe yelled him. "Where have you been!?" DeDeDe demanded. _'Something is different, DeDeDe would not normally use this tone of voice with me...'  
_"I was on the mission that you sent me on Sire." Meta Knight responded doing his best to hide the anger in his voice.  
"You should have finished that mission days ago! Now I want to know where you have been!?" DeDeDe demanded again leaning slightly forwards out of his throne, Meta Knights eyes turned red as he could no longer hide his anger. Escargoon gave out an almost silent gasp but the king seemed only to become angrier. "I want to know what you've done to Sword and Blade!? They are so exhausted that they've fallen asleep on the floor!" Meta Knight yelled accusingly at the king who seemed to become amused at Meta Knight's question, he gave a small chuckle at which both Escargoon and Meta Knight took a step away from him in surprise. "Ah yes they had to do your duties as well as their own... Oh yes and I had them do a few extra errands for me." DeDeDe replied as Meta Knight's eyes turned orange as he began to regain control of his anger, he then threw King DeDeDe a strange looking bluish Penguin shaped Idol. Meta Knight turned on his heel and left not bothering to see whether or not the King caught the Idol, there was no smash only the Kings yells that Meta Knight blocked out as he headed back to the bedroom he shared with Sword and Blade.

Meta Knight opened the door to their bedroom again and looked at the two young knights sleeping back to back through his now amber yellow eyes, he sighed and walked over to them. Meta Knight let the sleeping Blade lean against him as he laid Sword down on the ground as gently as he could, he then turned around and took hold of Blade under his arms and dragged him over to his bed. Meta Knight removed Blades scabbard and lent it against the wall before lying Blade on his bed, he then covered Blade with his blankets to keep him warm before walking over to the still sleeping Sword. Meta Knight dragged Sword over to his bed and also removed his scabbard and lent it against the wall next to Blades, he then placed Sword onto his bed and covered him with his blankets to keep him warm as the nights were beginning to get very cold as winter truly began.

With this done Meta Knight walked slowly and silently over to the door, with his hand on the handle Meta Knight looked at each of the two young knights fondly. Though he wouldn't openly admit it Meta Knight had grown attached to the two young knights, he then silently left the room closing the door behind him and wrapped his cape around himself as we walked away to go on patrol.

* * *

_**AA/N  
**Sword and Blade exhausted? King DeDeDe Brave and angry? What's going on in Dreamland/Popstar? Guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out.  
**Update Soon.**_

The Characters Names. _(Japanese and English) _

Meta Knight  
Sword - Sword Knight  
Blade- Blade Knight  
Tiff - Fumu  
Tuff - Bun  
King DeDeDe  
Escargoon - Escargon  
Sir Ebrum - Parm  
Lady Like - Memu  
Fololo - Lololo  
Falala - Lalala


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N  
**I'm trying to use Meta Knights ability of his eye colour changing with his mood as a identifier of his current mood in the story.  
Anyways:  
Light Yellow = Surprise, Shock.  
Dark Blue = Sadness, depression.  
__Light Blue = Happiness, Pride.  
Amber/Yellow = Normal, unreadable.  
Red = Anger, Rage, Bloodlust.  
Green = Serious, thoughtful.  
Pink = Amusement, embarrassment  
Orange = Irritated, annoyed, losing control or regaining control of anger.__  
I made up the light yellow colour and the Dark blue colour emotions for this story and if I make up any more I'll let you know what emotion they are, anyway back to the story._

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four

**8:00 Pm**

Meta Knight walked back towards the bedroom he shares with Sword and Blade in hopes that they would be awake, as he reached the door he heard voices inside the room. _'So they are awake.' _Meta Knight thinks to himself as he opens the door, Sword and Blade are talking but stop when they noticed Meta Knight enter the room. "Did you move us from the floor into our beds?" Sword demanded with a slight tone of anger in his voice.  
"Yes I did, the two of you would've gotten sick sleeping on the floor." Meta Knight replied as he watched the two young knights turn to each other and then back again. "When we want your help we'll ask for it." Sword replied angrily, Sword then walked past Meta Knight without even looking at him and Blade purposely bumped into Meta Knight knocking him to the ground. "Watch where you're going." Blade growled dangerously as he followed his companion into the hallway.

Meta Knight's eyes were a very light yellow with surprise, they soon changed back to their normal amber colour as he stood up and brushed himself off. _'Something very strange is going on.' _Meta Knight thought to himself as he also left the room, as he walked Meta Knight thought about all of the strange incidents that had been happening. First there was Kabu who was usually friendly towards guests he practically chased him away by yelling, DeDeDe was even more arrogant but he had now obtained a backbone to back his new attitude up. But the one incident that had effected Meta Knight the most was the one concerning Sword and Blade, the more he replayed that event in his head the darker shade of blue his eyes went.

Meta Knight stopped walking and just in time as he had been about to walk into a door, the door belonged to the home of the cabinet minister Sir Ebrum and his family. Meta Knight hadn't realised that he had walked to the family's home, he was about to knock but hesitated as a worrying thought crossed his mind. _' What if they are the same as Kabu, Sword and Blade?'_ Meta Knight shook his head to clear it and took a deep breath before knocking.  
Tiff answered the door and gave out a small gasp of surprise when she saw it was Meta Knight. "Meta Knight! Where have you been? Every ones been worried about you, especially Kirby... Meta Knight? Are you okay?" Tiff exclaimed happily until she saw that Meta Knights eyes were dark blue.  
"Ah Sir Meta Knight, come in come in." Sir Ebrum greeted him as he appeared behind his daughter.  
"Thank you." Meta Knight said as he walked slowly into the apartment, Tiff and Sir Ebrum directed Meta Knight into the lounge where Tuff, Kirby and Lady Like were sitting. "Hey Meta Knight, whoa are you okay?" Tuff greeted Meta Knight until like his sister he also noticed Meta Knights dark blue eyes, Meta Knight said nothing as he sat down on one of the dark red couches opposite the family. "Poyo?" Kirby said curiously as if he sensed something was wrong, he then moved to sit next to his mentor who had still remained silent.

* * *

**_A/N_  
**_Next Chapter you may get the answers to questions you may be thinking.  
Okay I know that normally Blade wouldn't be able to knock Meta Knight over but do you really think that he was expecting him to do that? Poor Meta Knight what's going on with everyone?_

The Characters Names. _(Japanese and English) _

Meta Knight  
Sword - Sword Knight  
Blade- Blade Knight  
Tiff - Fumu  
Tuff - Bun  
King DeDeDe  
Escargoon - Escargon  
Sir Ebrum - Parm  
Lady Like - Memu  
Fololo - Lololo  
Falala - Lalala


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N  
**Okay this chapter should answer a question or two and even hint at the answers of others.  
_**_Special Writting Style within the story:  
_**Normal style text = Regular writting such as speech or describing actions or places.  
_Italics style text = Thoughts, what the characters are thinking or planning within their heads.  
_**Bold style text = Chapter headings and Flashbacks.  
Bold**+ _Italics _= **_Dreams, this includes flashback dreams, will only occur if a character is asleep or unconcious._**

**Meta Knight eye colour update:  
**Purple = Confusion.  
Dark-Dull Yellow/ Dark-Dull Amber = Tiredness, Exhaustion.  
Almost Black = Asleep, Unconcious.

* * *

**Chapter five  
**

**8:15 Pm**

Meta Knight had been silently staring at the floor for a few minutes now and the family were beginning to feel uncomfortable, Kirby looked at tiff before giving out a quiet sad poyo. At Kirby's poyo Tiff looked to her mother in a silent plea for her to do something, Lady Like sighed inwardly before she stood and walked over to Meta Knight. Lady Like gently placed a hand on the Knights right shoulder, his head snapped up at the contact but he relaxed a few seconds later. "Meta Knight is something wrong?" Lady like asked as she sat down next to him, her hand still on his shoulder.  
"No, not really. Just something strange." Meta Knight replied as he moved his shoulder away from Lady Likes hand, everyone was looking at Meta Knight hoping that he would explain what he meant. "What do you mean?" Tuff asked once it had become clear that no one else was going to ask. "Well… Kabu seemed very agitated at my presence as I returned, King DeDeDe seems to be braver and acted stranger than usual and…" Meta Knight trailed off in the midst of his explanation.  
"And what? Come on Meta Knight you can tell us." Tiff said trying to encourage the old knight so he would finish his explanation.  
"Well... Sword and Blade acted as though they... well hated me, Blade even knocked me over and that wasn't something that I would expect from either of them." Meta Knight finished as his eyes began to take on a dark purple colour. "I am very confused at the moment." He said before sighing.  
"You know I heard the monster transporter thing start up a couple of days ago." Tuff said after a few minutes silence.  
"I never heard or saw a Demon Beast Tuff, are you sure you heard the transporter?" Tiff asked her littler brother suspiciously.  
"I'm not lying!" Tuff shouted breaking almost everyone's train of thought.  
"Hmmm..." When Meta Knight made this sound everyone turned to look at him, his eyes had turned green as he was in deep thought. "What is it Meta Knight?" Tiff asked making Meta Knight's head snap up once more, his eyes had changed and were once again an amber colour but seemed darker than what they normally were. "It's nothing Tiff." Meta Knight answered quickly. "I think it is about time that I left." Meta Knight stated as he stood up on the couch. "Poyo!" Kirby shouted in protest as Meta Knight was about to jump off the couch, he grabbed hold of Meta Knights left wrist in an attempt to stop him. "Ah! Kirby let go." Meta Knight demanded as if in pain, everyone looked a little surprised at Meta Knights reaction. Tiff got up and walked over to Meta Knight who had sat down showing Kirby that he had surrendered, the pink puffball gave out a happy poyo of victory oblivious to the glare Meta Knight was giving him from being his mask. Meta Knights attention moved from Kirby to Tiff as she stopped in front of him and moved his cape away from his left arm revealing a large dark bruise that covered most of Meta Knights wrist, everyone had moved close and were now staring at Meta Knights wrist. "You should probably get this X-rayed Meta Knight, the bone could be bruised or even fractured." Tiff stated before she walked away to fetch the family's first aid kit, she soon returned with it and after knelling down next to Meta Knight she opened it and selected a small bandage roll she then began to bind his wrist tightly. "How'd ya do that Meta Knight?" Tuff asked curiously as his big sister continued to bandage the wrist as Meta Knight flinched every now and then when Tiff pulled the bandage to keep it tight. "When I was on my mission." Meta Knight replied simply.  
"Sir Meta Knight why don't you tell us about your mission." Sir Ebrum suggested as he sat down next to his wife, Meta Knight looked around to see everyone looking at him expectantly, even Tiff had stopped what she was doing waiting to see if Meta Knight would tell them.

"Very well." He sighed and then began his tale. "I was meant to retrieve an Ancient Penguin Artifact from some ruins. **The temple was located just out of the Kings realm in a large canyon that could only be reached by going through Kabu Canyon, the building was truly nothing more than ruins but you could tell from it's grey blue stone that it had once been a magnificent temple. I thought that if any traps had been laid at the time of its construction they must have surely disintegrated by now, with this thought in mind I let my guard down a little. I was sadly mistaken to have thought that all of the traps both around and in the Temple ruins had disintegrated, the Idol was in the middle of a large Rock Maze filled with traps, many of which still worked. The maze walls were incredibly still intact and very high, it was impossible to see over them and there was hardly any room for you to manoeuvre should something go wrong. It wasn't long before I unintentionally found one of the working traps. It was designed to simulate a landslide by dropping a large amount of rock as the unsuspecting victim walked below it, as it seemed I was unfortunate enough to find this particular trap and set it off. I managed to successfully dodge all of the rocks but a second trap avoided my detection. It was a metal ball attached to a chain, it shot out of the wall so fast that I was unable to dodge in time and it made a direct hit to my left wrist. As I was distracted with the first ball and chain a second shot out of the wall behind me and hit me directly in the back, it sent me flying ant I hit one of the maze walls a few feet away. Everything began to turn black as I slipped into unconsciousness, I don't know how long I was out for but it must have been a while if I was three days late in my return to the castle. Once I did come to I managed to retrieve the Idol with out setting off any more traps, afterwards I left the temple and returned as fast as I could...** Now you know what happened." Meta Knight stated as he finished his tale.  
"A metal ball!? You're lucky your wrist wasn't broken!" Tiff exclaimed loudly as she fastened the bandaged with two special clips.  
"Yes I suppose I am... Hhhh." Meta Knight sighed as he lent back into the couch after Tiff had released his wrist.

Meta Knight's eyes dimmed and lightened every now and then as he tried to force himself to say awake, another few minutes passed and Meta Knight's eyes dulled until they were almost black and his breathing deepened as he fell asleep. "Meta Knight?" Tiff said as she began to reach out to wake him but her mother placed a hand on her arm to stop her, Lady Like leaned forward a bit and whispered. "Let him sleep." She then patted Tiffs arm and went to fetch a blanket for Meta Knight, Sir Ebrum gently moved Meta Knight so he was lying long ways on the couch and placed a cushion under his head. Lady Like returned with a dark green blanket which she gently spread over Meta Knight. "Right, I think we should all go and get some rest." Sir Ebrum whispered as he and his wife began to Sheppard the children out of the lounge and into their rooms, Kirby was staying in Tiffs room and followed her with out the slightest poyo as if he understood the need for quiet. Sir Ebrum turned the lounge light off as he and his wife retired to their room for the night leaving the sleeping knight alone in the dark room.

Unknown to everyone Escargoon had been out side their door and had heard everything Meta Knight had said, he rushed off to the throne room to tell the King what he had just heard.

* * *

_**A/N  
**If someone could tell me the name of the doctor cappi in capy town/ pupu village that would be great because I need it for the next chapter._

The Characters Names. _(Japanese and English) _

Meta Knight  
Sword - Sword Knight  
Blade- Blade Knight  
Tiff - Fumu  
Tuff - Bun  
King DeDeDe  
Escargoon - Escargon  
Sir Ebrum - Parm  
Lady Like - Memu  
Fololo - Lololo  
Falala - Lalala


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N  
**_Okay sorry it's a bit short but that's how it turned out, the next chapter will probably be just as short but hopefully the one after that will be longer._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

**10:00 am**

Tuff exited his room and walked into the dinning room, he sat down at the table and yawned while scratching his head. "Morning." He said sleepily as his mother set a plate of pancakes in front of him. "Good morning Tuff." Lady Like said before sitting down next to her husband. "Good morning Tuff, good to see you finally up." Sir Ebrum said as he read the morning paper.  
"Poyo!" Kriby shouted happily as he waved enthusiastically.  
"Morning Tuff." Tiff said to here brother while sounding distracted.  
"What's up sis?" Tuff asked before he began to stuff his face with the pancakes in front of him.  
"It's nothing, I'm just surprised that Meta Knight is still asleep." Tiff answered looking down at her half empty plate, everyone else turned their heads to look into the lounge before turning before returning their attention back to their breakfasts. "I'm sure it's nothing to wory about Tiff, Sir Meta Knight is probably just tired from his mission." Sir Ebrum suggested as he took another sip of coffee.  
"Good morning everyone." Two voices said in unison as Fololo and Falala floated into the room from the open balconey doors, everyone replied cheerfuly to the two floating twins. Tiff, Lady Like we did as you asked." Said Falala before her brother continued.  
"Yeah, Sir Meta Knight has an appointment to see Doctor Yabui at 11:00 o-clock today." Fololo finished before he and his sister smiled warmly at the family and waved goodbye, once they had floated out of the balcony doors Tiff looked up at the clock. "Should we wake Meta Knight?" Tiff asked after checking the time.  
"No, let him sleep a little longer. It's only ten past ten." Sir Ebrum answered after he also checked the time, Tiff nodded and began to finish eating her breakfast.

In the throne room King DeDeDe was getting Escargoon to tell him what he had hared last night for the fifth time. "So Meta Knight got knocked out while on a simple mission!?... And he's supposed to be my best Knight, my Captain of the guard and my personal bodyguard... *****grumble grumble*****" The King growled before taking a huge mouthful of his breakfast.  
"Well that's what he said Sire." Escargoon said nervously, he was unnerved by the kings new backbone and the attitude that apparently went with it but knew better than to say anything. "Well, we'll talk about him more later. Now leave me to finish my breakfast in peace!" DeDeDe commanded loudly as he directed all of his attention to his food. "Yes Sire." Escargoon replied as he bowed and then backed away out of the throne room and into the cool hallway.

* * *

**A/N**  
_Hmmm Meta Knight didn't really show up in this chapter... and we haven't really heard much more about Sword and Blade... I'll get back to them eventually I suppose ^^_

The Characters Names. _(Japanese and English) _

Meta Knight  
Sword - Sword Knight  
Blade- Blade Knight  
Tiff - Fumu  
Tuff - Bun  
King DeDeDe  
Escargoon - Escargon  
Sir Ebrum - Parm  
Lady Like - Memu  
Fololo - Lololo  
Falala - Lalala  
Dr. Yabui


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N**  
Sorry it's late and sorry it's short but I've had Exams and not much time for writing. I swear the next chapter is longer... oh and thanks to all for your reviews and opinons ^^_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

**10:30 am**

Meta Knight awoke to someone calling his name and gently shaking him. "Mmmhg?..." Groaned Meta Knight as he slowly woke up, he sat up and looked around unable to recognise his surroundings for a few moments. "Did I fall asleep here last night?" Meta Knight asked with a hint of surprise as he became aware of Tiff's presence next to him, Tiff smiled at him and nodded holding back a giggle. "Sorry..." Meta Knight mumbled. "What for? You were tired, but now you really need to get up or we'll be late." Tiff replied kindly while still smiling, Meta Knight jumped off of the couch landing neatly on his feet. "Late? For what?" He asked as he folded the blanket.

"For your appointment with Dr. Yabui." Tiff answered cheerfuly as she took the folded blanket from him and walked off to put it away.

_'My appointment with Dr. Yabui?' _Meta Knight thought to himself, before he could continue to ponder how he had an appointment with Dr. Yabui Sir Ebrum walked into the lounge. "Ah Sir Meta Knight it's good tosee you awake, I trust you slept well?" He said with a broad smile on his face. "Uh... Yes I did thank you." Meta Knight replied a little un-suredly before Lady Like, Tuff, Tiff and Kirby all entered the lounge, they were all obviously ready to go to Cappy Town. "Right everyone ready?... Good... Oh Sir Meta Knight would you like some breakfast before we go?" Lady Like said turnning to Meta Knight who was yawning behind his mask. "Huh? oh No thank you I am fine." He answered before the family plus Kirby headed for the door, Meta Knight followed silently behind lost in thought.

The group was halfway to the town when Tuff turned his head to look at Meta Knight, the old Knight's eyes were green as he was in deep thought. "Hey Meta Knight, what'cha thinking 'bout?" Tuff asked breaking Meta Knight's train of thought, Meta Knight looked up at the young boy his eyes back to their normal amber colour and sighed before answering. "Nothing Tuff." Meta Knights usual steady voice was tinged with sadness as he replied. "Uhh if you say so." Tuff answered respecting the old Knights privacy, Meta Knight sighed again and looked up at the clear sky for a few minutes before looking forwards once more.

* * *

_**The Characters Names. (Japanese and English) **_

_Meta Knight  
Sword - Sword Knight  
Blade- Blade Knight  
Tiff - Fumu  
Tuff - Bun  
King DeDeDe  
Escargoon - Escargon  
Sir Ebrum - Parm  
Lady Like - Memu  
Fololo - Lololo  
Falala - Lalala  
__Dr. Yabui_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N  
**Sorry for the Late Update but Between Xmas and friends and  
__family ending up in various hospitals it's been a bit hectic. Okay so some of  
__you were saying that my Chapters were to short so I hope that this is long  
__enough for you, it is three pages long on A4 refill, don't think that this is  
__long well I write big on paper. Anyway enjoy this chapter for now I really must  
__get back to my three unfinished Skyland fanfics._

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**10:55am**

"Here we are." Sir Ebrum stated as they entered the Cappy Town clinic, he walked up to the receptionist and told her that Sir Meta Knight was here for his appointment. The group had sat for only a few minutes before Dr Yabui appeared in the doorway leading to a hallway, he beckoned the group to follow him as he walked down the hall to the examination room. "Well you are all on time." He commented as the group entered the examination room, Meta Knight jumped up onto the examination bed after Dr Yabui motioned him to do so. "Well now what seems to be the problem?" Dr Yabui asked as he turned from his desk to face Meta Kinght.  
"It appears that I have injured my left wrist." Meta Knight replied before Dr Yabui removed the bandage and began to inspect his wrist, the Dr moved Meta Knights wrist around as gently as he possibly could inspecting it thoroughly. "There's a bit of swelling but I doubt it's broken, most likely just fractured. We'll have toX-Ray it to find out for sure." Dr Yabui replied thoughtfully before he motioned for Meta Knight to follow him, the others found places on the examination roomto sit and wait for them to return.

DeDeDe was in a foul mood and Escargoon was becoming more nervous by the minute, he was facing the bad tempered King who was sitting on his throne grumbling. "Grrr that Meta Knight has been trouble ever since that pink pest Kirby came along, I've let him get away with it for too long! I need to show him who's King around here, send for Sword, Blade and Waddle Doo immediately!" DeDeDe yelled in rage.  
"Y yes Sire i immediately." Escargoon stuttered as he backed out of the throne room.

A few minutes later Sword, Blade and Waddle Doo all stood before King DeDeDe in the throne room, Escargoon silently moved from behind them to stand next to DeDeDe. "You called for us Sire?" Waddle Doo said after saluting his king.  
"Yes! I want you to take a squadron of Waddle Dees with Sword and Blade and find Meta Knight, when you find him I want you to arrest him!" DeDeDe bellowed at the three subjects before him, Sword shrugged in reply, Blade grunted and Waddle Doo replied enthusiastically. "Yes Sire, right away!" Waddle Doo then rushed out of the throne room after a hasty salute as Sword and Blade slowly followed him to the castle courtyard.

Meta Knight and Dr Yabui had been out of the examination room for about half an hour before they returned, Meta Knight's wrist was now bandaged with a splint and in a sling. "Right it's only a hairline fracture but even so try not to move your wrist around un-necessarily, I know you don't like taking medicine but I'm going to give you some painkillers." Dr Yabui told Meta Knight as he rummaged through his pharmacist cabinet. "Here you are." He stated passing Meta Knight a small green glass pill "Thank you." Meta Knight replied as he stowed the bottle somewhere in his cape, the group all began to walk towards the health clinics exit once they had woken up Kirby who had fallen asleep under Dr Yabui's desk. "Well thank you Dr Yabui, now what do we owe you?" Sir Ebrum asked gratefully. " oh no charge for you or Sir Meta Knight Sir Ebrum, just do me a favor and keep an eye on him to make sure he keeps his wrist as still as possible." Dr Yabui replied happily, Sir Ebrum nodded in agreement before he left the clinic with his family, Kirby and Meta Knight.

The group was halfway to the castle when they were met with a squadron of fully armed Waddle Dees led by Waddle Doo, Sword and Blade. Waddle Doo stepped forward and motioned the Waddle Dees to surround Meta Knight. "Sir Meta Knight, by the order of King DeDeDe you are under arrest. You shall be escorted back to the castle for sentencing to be handed down by his highness. Do not attempt to resist as it will be Sword and Blade that you will have to deal with." Waddle Dee stated before Sword and Blade moved closer to the ring of Waddle Dees surrounding Meta Knight their swords unsheathed. Meta Knight was silent for a few moments his eyes green, _'What is DeDeDe up to now'_.  
Sword and Blade took another step closer before Meta Knight spoke in a calm tone. "Very well, I shall not resist."  
"Wait Meta Knight, how come you're being arrested? You've done nothing wrong." Said Tiff as she tried to get passed the Waddle Dees.  
"Sir Meta Knight is being arrested for reasons known only by the King" Sword replied coldly before he gave a nod to Waddle Doo  
"Right, to the Castle. ForwardMarch!" Ordered Waddle Doo before marching off towards the castle with theWaddle Dees and Sword and Blade on either side of Meta Knight.  
"Somethings not right about this." Tiff stated as her family and a distressed Kirby being held back by Tuff watched the group march or towards the castle. "Poyo..." Kirby said sadly before sitting on the dusty road, he sat there for a few minutes before standing up and wiping away a few tears before looking at Tiff with a determined look on his face. "So what's the plan Sis?" Tuff asked after another few minutes of silence passed. "I don't know Tuff, lets get back to the castle and try to figure one out."

* * *

**The Characters Names.** _(Japanese and English)_

Meta Knight  
Sword - Sword Knight  
Blade- Blade Knight  
Tiff - Fumu  
Tuff - Bun  
King DeDeDe  
Escargoon - Escargon  
Sir Ebrum - Parm  
Lady Like - Memu  
Fololo - Lololo  
Falala - Lalala  
Dr. Yabui

* * *


End file.
